The Timberwolf Chronicles
by Koyoteblue
Summary: It's a dog eat dog world out there...the untold tales of Brinn Londo and his struggle to adapt. Literally. ongoing series. Rated M for sexual humor, language and references to awesome books.


NOTE: All characters other than Superman and Timberwolf will only be referred to by their Superhero names. I have watched enough of the show, but I am not going to confuse my own story any further by adding unneeded nobres. Okay? Now gimmie five.

I would also like to point out that all the fanfiction for LOSH is total shit here. Think you have something good? Show me. Really. I'd love to see SOMETHING here with substance.

Also, if you can tell what book I'm referencing, I'll do a request oneshot for you. Like, I'll write whatever stupid pairing you want. I'm an easy whore.

* * *

><p>Brainiac 5 had found that being the most intelligent being currently in the legion didn't always mean that he knew how to act around the others.<p>

The problem likely stemmed from his robotic tendencies. Brainy had feelings, no doubt- he could feel happiness, sadness, anger, desire…but having a twelfth level intelligence, the logical thing to do would be to have the

"feelings" take a backseat to logic, and in doing this, sometimes feelings came difficult to the little green machine. But why did that matter? Logic was always right. Logic, if followed correctly, would always find facts and could

reveal the answer to life, the universe and everything (Brainy had figured out the answer to that question was 42). However, someone wise once said the truth hurts, which is where emotions came in handy. A feeling like

empathy could tell someone if something would hurt another's feelings when said fact was mentioned, and they would know to dodge the subject, lie a little, or simply not mention it at all.

Brainy had forgotten this important matter when mentioning to the new member of the Legion, Timberwolf, that he might need a Flea bath.

Brinn had stared, frowning a little, silently at Brainiac 5 for a moment.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

Brainy sighed and turned back to the towering computer screen, unsurprised that piloting the ship was more important than the subject Timberwolf couldn't seem to grasp.

"No, not really."

"The please, specify. _Humor me_." Brinn was baring his teeth, an animalistic display of challenge, Brainy knew.

"I'm simply pointing out that you've been living in the woods for a long time, and you may have picked up pests with all of your fur. I don't want them passing anything to our teammates. Which reminds me, you should

probably get dewormed while you're at it."

Brinn was slack-jawed at first, but the feeling quickly subsided into anger. His perked ears flattened and the fur at the nape of his neck began to bristle up ever so slightly. He grappled the chair brainy was seated in and spin

it around so Timberwolf's face was mere space-centimeters from Brainiac's.

"Is that right? What am I to you, just some dog? Some gross mangy stray that needs fucking de-lousing or some shit? Bitch you ain't got but two seconds before I open up a can of whoop-ass on yo' cracka ass, and if you

think…"

Brainy stopped listening after a while. He wasn't fond of curse words, and my word what language kids pick up in the forest. His peripheral vision had wandered to the sides of Brinn's face. Not terribly beastly, but nothing

very human about the jawline either. Mutton chops to die for, if one was into that sort of thing. But then Brainy noticed the ears.

No longer flattened, the ears nearly stood straight upwards, pointing up to the heavens, dusted with a brown gray fur on the rim, and the inside a dark brown like the skin that showed on the rest of his body. They twitched

ever so slightly as Brinn punctuated each word with a snarl. They looked like gently folded soft leather, with just the tiniest of curves at the tips. They could probably hear the softest of noises as far away as Superman could

hear them. This led brainy to realize that, logically, Timberwolf had the most adorable ears in the known universe.

His arm stretched slowly, making sure timberwolf would not notice the movement, the appendage slid onto the floor of the ship and maneuvered its way around the destructive mutate, so it was arched up like a cobra ready

to strike right behind Brinn. But the arm did not strike. It gently lowered the hand to Londo's scalp, and the emerald digits began to stroke and rub soothingly. Timberwolf had stopped shouting immediately as his eyes became

glazed over with pleasure. The fingers worked their way further into the messy locks and scratched here and there, while rubbing gently and tugging the hair gently in a way that Brainy knew in mammalian life forms, released

endorphins into the body that made them feel, well, fucking awesome, for lack of a better term. Brinn's eyes had closed, and his hands were not grasping his chair with such unbridled intensity anymore. In fact, with just a

touch, they released their hold and fell to his sides. Timberwolf's knees were trembling too. Brainy did a little experiment and pushed down with just the gentlest of pushes. Sure enough, Brinn's legs gave without a hint of

resistance, and the next moment he was practically curled up in Brainy's lap, sitting on the floor and arms resting on the robot's legs. Brinn made a satisfied little…was that a purr?

"Oooh, man…keep doin' that. Mmmm-Fuck yeah…"

Brainy derived no small amount of satisfaction from the fact that he was making the normally stoic Timberwolf as emotionally naked as a little harmless puppy. Brainy's hand moved to the left, and began to scratch behind

one of the two cutest ears in the galaxy. Timberwolf practically cried out in ecstasy. Yips and tiny woofs of approval made their way from his throat. Brainy took it as a sign that he'd forgotten all about the whole flea and worm

issue, besides, Brainy could just slip a flea collar on Timberwolf in his sleep and stick a heartworm pill into some hamburger or whatever.

Timberwolf had begun to twitch his leg in the manner that dogs did when being scratched. Brainy then decided to get a little brazen.

"Who's a good boy?"

Brinn didn't hesitate for a second.

"I am! I'm a good boy!"

Brainy scratched further down, right around Timberwolf's jowels. It earned him a delighted yip in response. Brainy was enjoying this immensely. Taking it even further, the robot tumbled Timberwolf to the ground and

proceeded to scrach his belly.

"Who's my puppy? Is you my little puppy dog? Who's a good boy?"

"Meee! Me me me!"

"Does my puppy want a treat? Does he?"

"Yesyesyes OH MY GOD, Yessss!"

"…What the fuck is going on here?"

Neither of the teenagers had noticed the sound of the electronic doors sliding open or the footsteps of Bouncing boy approaching the two. Timberwolf and Brainy's eyes went wide and immidiatley stopped what they were

doing. Brainy hurried to search his memory banks for an excuse.

"We were just, um…We had to, uh…I dropped my…Timberwolf."

Bouncing boy nodded slowly, clearly not comforted by the excuse. If there had been flesh showing on Brinn's face, it would have been bright red. He covered his face in both his hands and groaned.

"Aw, shit."

Bouncing boy smirked a little, but kept any snide comments he may have had to himself, if only to spare Brinn any more embarrassment. At least, he did at first.

"By the way," Bouncing Boy added as he left, "Peanut butter's in the fridge if you need it." Then he left.

Gross.

Timberwolf and Brainy looked at one another and silently agreed not to mention the comment. Brainy stood up, and offered a hand to Timberwolf, who took it. The two heroes stood silently side by side for a moment, two

figures caught at the crossroads of life. More or less. Timberwolf simply nodded a little and began to walk away. Brainy sat back down in the Pilot's seat, and continued his business as though nothing had happened.

"This changes nothing, you know." Timberwolf added.

"I know."

"I'm not a dog."

"I never actually called you a dog, Londo."

"Right."

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"So…where did he say that Peanut butter was? I'm kinda hungry."

* * *

><p>I will have the next chapter double spaced, I promise. I keep forgetting... for now you'll have to pretend my overuse of the return key is a viable substitute. Questions, comments, concerns, you know where they go. and I'm serious about that oneshot, guys.<p> 


End file.
